une chose en entraînant une autre
by lilyplume
Summary: Quand l'alchimie est mal utilisée et que l'alcool intervient ça fait de gros dégats! Et c'est Havoc qui va en subir les conséquences! Je préviens que sa risque de surement tourner en lemon au fur et a mesure des chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi parce que sinon l'histoire serait complètement différente ! Nous ne tenons absolument pas compte de l'histoire du manga et de l'anime.

Voici ma 1ere fic FMA crée avec Démon Loulou (qui à déjà publié quelques petite fic allez les lire ;) ), alors enjoy !

Une chose en entraînant une autre

Chapitre 1 : Alchimie, quand tu nous tiens !

Jean Havoc se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, une douleur lui déchirant le ventre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ou plutôt à deux pieds, il se leva et pris la direction des toilettes, se prenant les portes se trouvant sur son chemin. En s'asseyant sur le trône il fut étonné qu'il ne se passe rien, ni gastro ni constipation à l'horizon. Seule une légère nausée le dérangea. Ressortant des toilettes Havoc alla se recoucher se remangeant les mêmes portes en se disant qu'il aurait dû allumer les lumières.

Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut mais cette fois à cause du réveil et tenta de faire comme tous les matins : s'habiller, petit-déjeuner pour tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée au bureau et se recoucher jusqu'à ce se que le 1er lieutenant Hawkeye lui téléphone sur ordre de Mustang pour qu'il traîne ses fesses jusqu'à la caserne. Sauf que cette fois-ci une puissante nausée due à l'odeur du café l'empêcha de mettre son plan à exécution.

Jean arriva donc au bureau à l'heure ce qui lui valut une remarque sanglante de son supérieur.

« Bah alors Havoc, on est tombé du lit ou on a enfin décidé de ne plus utilisé Hawkeye comme réveil ? »

« Ha Ha Hableurrkck » Tenta de répondre le pauvre Jean mais encore une fois le café était le plus fort.

« Hum heureusement qu'il y a la visite médicale aujourd'hui. Et pensez à nettoyer, en fait non c'est un ordre nettoyez-moi ce…truc ! » Répliqua Mustang.

Jean se dit que cela serait effectivement une bonne occasion de demander la cause de ces affreuses nausées. Puis il nettoya avant de se mettre à son bureau en attendant sa visite. Fuery passa devant lui avec une tasse de café et Havoc ne put faire autrement que de courir aux toilettes pour y déposer le reste de ce que contenait son estomac. Il se rinça la bouche puis retourna à son bureau.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans plus d'incidents hormis le 1er lieutenant Hawkeye qui menaça de balancer le colonel par la fenêtre s'il soulevait encore une fois sa jupe afin de savoir la couleur de sa culotte.

La pauvre pour une fois qu'elle en mets une. Se dit le blond.

Enfin la pendule sonna 13h30 et Havoc se leva pour aller à l'infirmerie. Une infirmière aux gros seins et à la mini jupe fit entrer Havoc dans la salle de consultation où se trouvait le médecin de sa section.

« Jean Havoc ? »

« Lui même ! »

« Déshabillez vous, je vais procéder à la prise de votre de tension, je vais écouter votre cœur, vous peser, vous mesurer ainsi que faire une vérification de votre colonne vertébrale. » Lui débita le médecin sans même lui dire bonjour.

« Euh je retire tout ? » répliqua Havoc, le désespoir se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Vous pouvez garder votre caleçon » Annonça fièrement le médecin.

Havoc se sentit soulagé et retira rapidement ses vêtements pour se faire examiner. Il ne fit aucune remarque mais quand le médecin posa son stéthoscope sur ses pectoraux, une légère douleur se fit sentir. Une fois l'examen terminé, le médecin dit.

«Tout semble normal. Cependant, votre tension est un peu basse et vous avez pris un peu de poids. Est-ce que vous fumer toujours ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Avez-vous quelque chose dont vous voudriez me faire part ? »

« Rien d'anormal a part le fait que je vomi mes tripes quatre à cinq fois par jour et j'ai tout le temps envie de faire pipi. »

« Bon, on va vous faire une prise de sang et une analyse d'urine. Vous viendrez chercher les résultats demain à l'ouverture c'est-à-dire à sept heures cinq »

« Mais je ne suis pas en service à cette heure ci »

« Justement, nous pourrons prendre notre temps pour agir en conséquences des résultats »

Après avoir passé ¼ d'heure à essayer de viser l'éprouvette, notre blond retourna travailler. Il fut surpris de trouver Maes Hughes sur son lieu de travail en train de montrer les dernières photos d'Elysia. Le brun en question se retourna brutalement et agressa verbalement Havoc en lui disant.

« Regarde ma petite Elysia chérie ! Elle vient d'avoir quatre ans ! Regarde ! Regarde ! C'est la peluche que je lui ai offerte ! Bla bla bla bla bla »

Le blond ne put empêcher une petite rougeur d'apparaître sur ses joues due à la proximité du corps de Hughes qui la nuit dernière encore, en rêve, le prenait sauvagement. Havoc ignorait le pourquoi de ses rêves qui revenait régulièrement depuis à peu prés trois, quatre mois. Une fois le brun partit, Havoc se remit au travail mais il eût beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses papiers car ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers le major et les choses indécentes qu'il lui faisait.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autres incidents notable même entre Hawkeye et Mustang qui finalement décida que s'il voulait voir la culotte il devrait l'emmener dans son lit donc avant au restaurant et encore avant obtenir un rendez-vous. Bref un rêve qui resterait toujours un rêve mais là on hésite à savoir lequel de Riza ou de Roy en est le plus déçu. Sur le chemin du retour Havoc passa devant une des meilleures pâtisserie de Central et eu une soudaine envie d'éclairs au chocolat. Il entra donc et en acheta trois.

Après un gros repas pas du tout équilibré Jean pris une douche et observa attentivement son ventre. Il ne lui semblait pas si différent d'avant et donc ne comprenait pas la prise de poids.

« Hum j'ai dû prendre du muscle ! Trop cool ! »

Il éteignit l'eau, attrapa une serviette qu'il se noua autour de la taille et se posta devant le miroir de la salle de bain afin de chercher ces fameux muscles. C'est là que quelque chose le frappa, vu d'en haut rien ne se voyait mais là de profile il devait admettre que son ventre avait en effet changé. Une belle petite bosse avait remplacé ses magnifiques tablettes de chocolat. Un air de grosse défaite s'afficha sur son visage, oui il avait grossi.

« Le régime s'impose mon bon Jean ! Aller on va commencer par un bon dodo et demain matin on ira faire un jogging ! »

C'est donc avec détermination qu'Havoc parti se coucher. Malheureusement pour lui ses rêves furent peuplés de Maes Hughes ce qui ne l'aida pas à se reposer. De plus sur les quatre heure du matin une violente migraine le réveilla et lorsqu'il voulu se faire un café pour se calmer une nausée lui fit rendre ses éclairs. Voyant l'heure, Havoc décida de ne pas se recoucher et se prépara directement pour ne pas être en retard chez le médecin.

A 7h00 pile, il se tenait debout devant la porte de l'infirmerie, les yeux pleins de cernes. Ce n'est qu'à 7h29 que le médecin pointa le bout de son nez.

« Tiens ! Vous êtes déjà là Havoc ? »

« Vous m'aviez dit d'être présent à 7h05, je suis donc arrivé à 7h00. Pour une fois que je suis en avance, je n'ai jamais été aussi tôt sur mon lieu de travail, je vais faire passer ça comme heures sup. » (1)

« Vous m'avez cru ? » lui répondit le médecin d'un sourire diabolique.

« En général on fait confiance à un médecin »

« Faites preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, L'infirmerie n'ouvre pas avant 7h30. Comment voulez vous avoir un rendez vous avant ? Ah ces militaires ! Rien dans le crâne tout dans les muscles ou dans le ventre pour certain et entre les jambes pour d'autres. Allez j'ai pitié de vous entrez et prenez un café. »

« Non, non pas de café. D'ailleurs si vous pouvez éviter de vous en faire un, ça m'arrangerait. »

« Ah oui ! Les nausées matinales. »

« Pardon ? »

« Asseyez vous, je vais vous expliquer. Je dois avouer que vous êtes un cas très intéressant sous lieutenant. Vous avez été gravement blessé pendant un combat d'après votre dossier. »

« C'est exact, j'ai même été soigné par un alchimiste. »

« Vous faites bien d'en parler. Car, d'après les résultats de votre analyse d'urine et de votre prise de sang, l'alchimie rentre en jeu. Nous allons d'ailleurs le vérifier si vous voulez bien retirer vos vêtements, seulement le haut cette fois, et allonger vous sur la table là bas. »

« Près de la grosse machine ? »

« Oui tout a fait. »

Le blond s'exécuta avec une toute petite appréhension, après tout, il avait déjà vu pas mal de dégâts causés par l'alchimie et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec son corps. Le docteur s'assit à coté de la table où était allongé Havoc et défit le 1er bouton du pantalon du militaire.

« Euh docteur ? Que faites vous ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais que dégagé la partie inférieure de votre abdomen. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

Le médecin ignora sa question et passa directement à l'application d'un gel puis brancha la grosse machine avant de parcourir le ventre de son patient avec une sonde. L'inquiétude s'afficha sur le visage de Jean, d'autant plus que les images apparaissant à l'écran ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le médecin semblait chercher un endroit précis à l'intérieur du ventre du blond puis il fini par s'arrêter et indiqua d'un doigt l'écran afin d'y apporter l'attention du sous-lieutenant.

« Alors, comment vous expliquez sans trop vous faire peur. Voyez-vous là » dit-il en posant son doigt sur une tache à l'écran. « C'est ce qu'on appelle communément un embryon. Regardez si nous prenons une vue d'ensemble, là vous avez les ovaires, et tout là c'est l'utérus. Quand à ce petit conduit ici, comme cous pouvez le remarquez il est directement relier à votre rectum et fait le lien avec l'utérus. Je pense que lorsque cet alchimiste vous a soigné il à re-crée l'appareil génital féminin en vous par erreur évidemment. »

« Docteur, qu'êtes-vous en train de me dire exactement. » demanda Havoc avec une voix remplie de peur.

« Et bien si nous occultons tous les termes scientifiques je peux affirmer avec certitude que vous êtes enceint ! »

A suivre

référence à la fesse cachée des trains de Gotohwan (sur youtube). Jetez y un ptit coup d'œil

Alors vous la trouvez comment ? On continue ou on arrête là ? Reviews !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le 2éme chapitre comme promis. J'espère que sa vous plaira ! **

**Comment va réagir Havoc suite à cette annonce ? Et qui est le père ? Suspense !!! **

**Bonne lecture de la part des auteurs !!**

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs, Maes et café noir.**

Havoc attrapa son 8ème verre de vodka qu'il descendit d'une traite puis le posa sur la table. Breda arriva derrière lui avec une bouteille et lui dit.

« Aller encore un dernier ! »

« C'est darty ! » Répondit le blond complètement déchiré comme tout les membres du corps militaire présents ce soir là.

« Et si on faisait un Gloup Poker (1) ! » Proposa le colonel à côté d'une demi-douzaine de cadavre de bouteille de bière, whisky et autres boissons pour grands enfants.

« Ouais ! » Répondirent en cœur tous ses subordonnés.

Malheureusement, ses hommes n'étaient pas en états. En effets Fuery était déjà ivre mort en train de dormir par terre, Falman lui vivait dans un autre monde se voyant en train de prendre le thé avec son arrière-grand-mère, Breda remplissait tous les verres vides pour les distribuer et Riza n'avait pas souhaité participer à cette beuverie. Seuls Havoc et Hughes étaient assez frais pour jouer.

Après à peine dix minutes de jeu Roy décida que la partie était finie parce qu'il ne pouvait plus parié donc parce que sinon il avait perdu. Dans un dernier élan il dit.

« Havoc c'est toi 'hic' qui range ! » Avant de rouler sous la table.

Le blond plutôt bien portant pour un homme ivre accepta sans rechigner. Il commença par traîner tous les morts hors de la pièce, puis il rassembla tous les cadavres dans un coin lorsqu'il bouscula le tourne-disque le mettant en marche. La chanson 'Every time we touch' (2) résonna dans le bureau et Havoc monta sur celui du colonel et se mit à se déhancher. A la moitié de la chanson il était donc nu comme un ver et Hughes qui bizarrement n'était pas soul car sa résistance à l'alcool était supérieure à la normale, une de ses principales qualités qui faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable au Gloup Poker.

A cette vision le lieutenant colonel pris place et admira le spectacle. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la chanson que Jean se rendit compte de la présence du brun à lunette. Il s'arrêta dans son élan avec une main pour cacher ses parties à découvert et les joues plus rouges q'un champ de tomates. Hughes un sourire en coin lui dit.

« Mais je t'en pris ne t'arrêtes pas pour moi. »

Havoc descendit du bureau, la main toujours sur ses bijoux de famille, arrêta la musique et se pencha pour récupérer au moins son caleçon mais celui-ci disparut une demi seconde avant qu'il puisse mettre la main dessus. Il le va la tête et vu que Maes Hughes s'en était emparé.

« Viens voir tonton Maes, il va te faire voir des étoiles (à prononcer avec l'accent d'un acteur porno italien (3)) ! » 'Faut que j'arrête de boire ça me donne un accent bizarre'.

Havoc s'approcha de Hughes et se pencha pour lui défaire sa braguette.

« Mhm tu comprends vite ! » dit il en se reculant pour s'appuyer contre le bureau de Roy qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Ni une ni deux, le blond le prit en bouche arrachant au brun un petit cri de plaisir. Il entama un va et vient, variant au fur et à mesure la vitesse tandis que Hughes retirait petit à petit ses vêtements puis fit courir ses doigts sur les épaules d'Havoc. Le blond s'arrêta au moment où il sentit le membre gonflé de son partenaire prêt à exploser et remonta le long du corps du brun, le parsemant de petits baisers, laissant un ou deux suçons, dont un au niveau du cœur. Il s'arrêta au niveau du téton, le suçant et le mordillant à la fois avant de se diriger vers le cou où il y déposa un gros suçon.

« Arrêtmoumpf ! » tenta Hughes mais sa bouche fut envahie par la langue d'Havoc. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement à ce tendre et langoureux baiser tout en malaxant les fesses du sous lieutenant avant de commencer à titiller son intimité. Puis il fit volte face et plaqua Havoc contre le bureau. Il lui releva les jambes et les passa par-dessus les épaules pour se faciliter la tâche. Il introduisit sa fierté, provocant un cri de douleur au blond qui se transforma très vite en plainte de désir lorsqu'il sentit le va et vient de son partenaire. Le brun accéléra son mouvement jusqu'à une 1ére libération de sa part. Cependant il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et sans se retirer, il déposa une série de baisers sur le corps du blond qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il passa la main dans les cheveux du blond avant de lui agripper les fesses et de recommencer son mouvement de reins. Ce manège dura toute la nuit.

Le lendemain vers 5h du matin, lorsque Havoc se réveilla, il était seul allongé sur le bureau du colonel, un manteau le couvrant et un mal de tête infernal.

'Oh non ! Je me suis endormi pendant que je rangeais'. Il se rhabilla et se remit au rangement afin que tout soit près avant l'arrivée du colonel.

**xXxXxXx**

« Monsieur Havoc ! Monsieur Havoc ! Réveillez vous ! » Appelait le docteur Umeda (4) tout en giflant le militaire. « C'est pas bon pour le bébé ! »

Doucement, Jean revint à lui et constata avec désespoir qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Qu'est ce que je vais dire au père ? »

« Vous allez devoir élever cet enfant. Vous serez une formidable maman. Quand au père, je peux juste lui prescrire de l'anti-dépresseur mais après ce n'est plus dans mes compétences. »

(« Mais je peux pas avorter ? » « Non, ça n'existe pas encore. » « Pourtant Cascada elle existe déjà ! » « Ca c'est les auteurs. »)

« Mais ma carrière de militaire ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez un congé maternité ! Bon allez revenez me voir plus tard, là j'ai des patients qui attendent et bonne chance ! » Conclut le médecin qui rigolait bien intérieurement. Evidemment il n'allait pas laisser Havoc se débrouiller mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Lorsque Jean s'assit à son bureau il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur pour avoir autant bu cette nuit là car durant sa perte de conscience tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Mais le pire c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment annoncer la nouvelle à Maes Hughes. Il broya du noir pendant le restant de sa journée. Dans le bureau, seule le lieutenant Hawkeye Riza s'aperçut du comportement de celui-ci. Elle s'approcha du bureau du blond et lui demanda.

« Ca ne va pas Havoc ? »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? » Dit il l'air maussade.

« Vous ne travaillez pas ! » Répondit elle l'air menaçant.

Le colonel, qui entrait à l'instant même un café à la main, en profita.

«Alors Havoc, on nous fait une petite déprime ? Je parie que tu t'es encore fait larguer par une fille ! »

Jean ne pu a peine riposter qu'il du se lever et courir vers les toilettes pour y revomir une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » Interrogea Roy.

« Nausées matinales je suppose » Soupira Riza.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un attardé ! Je sais bien que les nausées matinales concernent les femmes enceintes. A ce que je sache, un homme ne peut pas tomber enceint ! » Répliqua-t-il.

« C'est ce qu'on dit… » Murmura Hawkeye en regardant son colonel s'éloigné d'un grand rire, son instinct féminin la persuadant qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Dans les toilettes, les nausées de Havoc diminuèrent petit à petit et celui-ci se dit qu'il serait peu être utile de demander au docteur s'il ne pouvait pas lui prescrire des médicaments contre les nausées de grossesse. Il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers le lavabo où il observa sa mine aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine et marquée par les cernes. Pendant qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et une voix familière s'éleva.

« Tu te sens bien Havoc ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? »

Dans un sursaut, le blond fit volte face et reconnu son coéquipier Breda.

« Non merci sa va allbleuarp…. » Dit il en retournant fissa dans les toilettes.

« Viens, tu ne peux pas travailler comme ça, allons voir le docteur Umeda. »

'Décidément, je passe ma vie dans l'infirmerie de ce taré !' Pensa Jean, juste devant la porte.

« Bon, je vais informer le colonel que tu es ici. Repose toi bien. » Lança Breda, tout content d'avoir perdu du temps pour une bonne cause.

Le blond poussa la porte et rentra sans prévenir dans le bureau du docteur.

« Docteur, j'en peux plus de ces… » Il stoppa net en voyant que Hughes était également dans le bureau avec seulement un caleçon pour couvrir son merveilleux corps d'athlète.

« Hé bien, vous ne savez plus frapper aux portes ! » siffla Umeda, « Attendez dehors je n'ai pas encore fini. »

Rouge comme une pivoine, Havoc se retourna et coura en direction de la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun à lunettes sortit et souffla au lieutenant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien ces temps ci. Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Tiens ! C'est bientôt l'heure de finir, je t'attends à la sortie de la caserne, on ira boire un café. »

« Mais…. » Commença Havoc lorsqu'un rugissement en provenance de l'infirmerie se fit entendre.

«Lieutenant Havoc ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! Je vous signale que dans exactement 14 minutes j'ai fini mon service ! ET JE NE FAIS PAS D'HEURES SUPPLEMENTAIRES !!! »

'Je suis pas dans la merde moi' paniqua intérieurement notre blond.

(1) : c'est la même chose qu'un strip poker sauf que là c'est des verres d'alcool qui sont mis en jeu.

(2) : chanson de Cascada (que vous devez forcément connaître !).

(3) : Cf. la fesse cachée des trains de Gotohwan sur youtube !

(4) : Disclamer: lui non plus l'est pas à moi! Mais comme je l'adore!

**XxXxXxX**

**Alors sa vous a plu ? Ou on vas de nouveau faire de la patinoire sur le lac ? Ici Lily Plume qui parle : j'ai bien galéré pour la scène entre Hughes et Havoc sur le bureau (et oui c'est mon 1er lemon) Mais j'avais un super coach ! Alias Démon Loulou !! Vite, vite, review, review ! A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Après une brève attente (Aïe Aïe) bon d'accord une longue attente due à certaines partielles et périodes de vacances, nous vous apportons enfin la suite de notre malheureux blondinou ! Comment va-t-il s'en sortir face au père de son futur bébé ? A vous de le découvrir ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Devine qui va être papa ?

« Alors comment va notre future maman depuis ce matin ? » demanda gaiement Umeda.

« Je voudrais juste savoir s'il existe quelque chose contre les nausées ? » Coupa Jean n'ayant aucune envie d'écouter le médecin se foutre de sa gueule, de plus la perspective d'un Hughes l'attendant pour aller boire un verre lui donnait envi de mourir.

« Je vais vous faire une ordonnance et je vais vous prescrire des vitamines aussi. »

« Merci. »

Le blond sortit de l'infirmerie et remarqua que le Lieutenant Colonel n'était pas là, il en profita donc pour retourner à son bureau dans le but d'y trouver Riza. Malheureusement si Hughes avait disparut c'était pour aller parler avec Roy en attendant. Il sauta de sa chaise en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et dit.

« Et bien c'était rapide, on y va ? »

« Oui deux minutes. » Puis se posant près du bureau de 1er Lieutenant. « Hawkeye, pourriez-vous me rendre un service ? »

« Demandez toujours. » Dit-elle sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

« Vous…pourriez-vous aller à la pharmacie pour moi ? » murmura Havoc.

La question éveilla la curiosité de Riza qui regarda Jean et se saisit de la feuille qu'il lui tendait. Elle la lue attentivement.

« Je savais que j'avais raison ! » S'exclama-t-elle toute fière.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Murmura toujours Havoc pris de panique.

« Vous savez… » Dit-elle aussi en murmurant et en passant subtilement une main sur son ventre. Devant les yeux écarquillés du blond elle rajouta. « Vous pouvez garder un secret, je l'ai deviné parce que je suis dans le même cas ? »

Havoc ramassa sa mâchoire inférieure qui était par terre puis en voyant le sourire d'Hawkeye il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de cette ordonnance. »

« Merci. »

La conversation ne put continuer plus longtemps car le colonel et son ami s'étaient rapprochés d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses messes basses ? » Siffla Roy avec un air inquisiteur.

« Si c'est dit à voix basse c'est que ça ne vous concerne pas, ne vous inquiétez pas Havoc je m'occupe de cette affaire et vous Colonel retournez travailler si vous voulez finir à l'heure. Maintenant ! »

Roy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Riza lui tourna le dos mettant fin à toutes tergiversations. Hughes haussa les épaules et lui tapa dans le dos puis il se tourna vers le blond et lui fit un signe de tête indiquant la porte. Résigné, Havoc se leva et sortit du bureau.

XxXxXxXxX

Les deux amis s'assirent à une table et attendirent le serveur, qui arriva après quelques secondes.

« Messieurs ? »

« Deux bières. » Dit Maes.

« Non, une, moi je prendrais un verre d'eau. » Intervint Jean recevant un regard septique de son ami.

« Toi qui ne prend pas d'alcool ? »

« Et bien c'est compliqué et d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on en parle. »

« Bien sur ! A quoi serviraient les amis autrement ? Vas-y racontes moi tout. »

Le blond se frotta nerveusement les mains regrettant de n'avoir prit que de l'eau. Le serveur revint et dépose leurs verres. Hughes prit une gorgée et montre qu'il attendait que le Sous Lieutenant parle.

« Tu te rappelle de la dernière soirée à la caserne ? »

« Pour sur, Roy était bourré comme un cochon, crois d'ailleurs que c'est ce soir là qu'il s'est jeté à l'eau avec Hawkeye. »

« Moui mais ce n'est pas le sujet qui m'intéresse, moi je voudrais savoir si tu te rappelles de ce que TU as fais. »

« Hum…. » Hughes se frotta la barbe cherchant dans sa mémoire quand il s'arrêta net. « Serais-tu en train de parler de ton streap-tease ? »

Havoc rougit à cette mention puis répondit. « En fait je pense plutôt à après ça. »

« Désolé je ne vois pas » Dit le brun les yeux plongés dans sa bière.

« Fais un effort, lors de cette soirée toi et moi on a… »

« On a quoi ? »

« Par pitié concentres-toi, c'est important, tous les deux on a… » Le blond tendit les mains précisant au Lieutenant Colonel que c'était à lui de continuer la phrase.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas. »

« Arghh ! » Jean se leva plaquant une main sur la table pointant un doigt vers son ami. Puis remarquant que toute la salle le regardait il se rassit gardant tout de même son doigt accusateur.

« Et bien tu ferais mieux de te rappeler et vite parce que je ne compte pas assumer les conséquences tout seul ».

« Quelles conséquences ? » Demande Hughes prenant un gorgée de bière.

« J'attends un bébé. »

Le brun recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et regarda Havoc ave des yeux ahuris. Après un temps de récupération, il dit.

« Ahaha, toujours le mots pour rire ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? »

« Et moi je dis que tu rigoles ! »

« Ahahahahaha » Commença Havoc en partant dans un fou rire. « Non ! » stoppa-t-il soudainement en lui montrant une échographie. « Tu me crois maintenant ? »

« Moi aussi je peux faire la même avec un ordinateur ! »

« Cherches pas ça n'existe pas encore ! Bon d'accord, l'échographie non plus…..Mais pour une fois que les auteurs sont avec moi, je ne vais pas faire le difficile ! »

« Mais tu es un homme ! Tu ne peux pas porter d'enfant ! »

« Moi aussi je pensais ça, mais a cause d'une histoire d'alchimie……..voilà ! Maintenant que tu m'as fait ça, assume ! »

« Mais rien du tout ! Je ne me souviens de rien. »

« Comme si moi je voulais me souvenir ! J'avais pas envie de me faire euh…..Enfin j'en avais pas envie ! »

« C'est ça ! Et ma braguette elle s'est descendue toute seule ? »

« Tu vois que tu t'en souviens. »

'Merde' Hughes resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants. « Mouais je me rappelle seulement de quelques moments. Je n'ai rien à assumer ! Je suis marié et père de famille. »

« Justement tu as l'habitude ! Un de plus un de moins ça ne devrait pas te déranger dasn ton rôle de père que tu remplis à merveille ! »

« Et tu veux que je lui annonce de quelle façon a Gracia ? Et puis non je ne vais rien lui dire. »

« Si tu lui dis pas c'est moi qui vais le faire, et j'irais pas par quatre chemins ! » Havoc allait ajouter quelque chose quand une odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines, l'obligeant à se lever précipitamment et à courir en direction des toilettes. Hughes, commençant enfin à croire le blond, le rejoignit dans les toilettes où il eut confirmation de l'état de santé de son compagnon. Il ouvrit la cabine où se trouvait Jean, le regarda un moment avant de lui demander.

« Et…..tu es sur qu'il est de moi ? »

Le visage livide, le blond se retourna.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Tu sais bien que déjà moi et la chance avec les filles ça fait deux, et que en plus, je ne fréquente pas les hommes. »

« Oui mais tu aurais très bien pu te retrouver bourré à d'autres soirées et….. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis un type qui se fait sauter par tout le monde ? C'est ce que je représente à tes yeux ? » Sentant les larmes venir, Havoc se redressa, sortit de la cabine, se lava rapidement les mains, retourna à la table où il paya l'addition, attrapa son manteau et sortit du café. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Hughes pour le rattraper.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état là. »

« Tu parles de mes larmes ou de mon bébé ? »

« Tu comprends que dans ma situation je ne peux pas assurer ce genre d'erreur. »

« Parce que en plus tu penses que mon bébé est une erreur ! »Cette fois, Havoc s'était transformé en fontaine.

« Non, arrête, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Allez sèches tes larmes, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« Le..snif…médecin Umeda…snif…et…snif…Hawkeye. »

« Et que t'as dit le médecin ? »

« Que je ferais une bonne mère..snif. » Hughes poussa un gros soupir avant d'ajouter.

« Laisse moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir. »

Jean renifla et s'essuya le nez avec le revers de sa manche et luttant contre de nouvelles larmes il dit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par un peu ? Un jour, un mois, une semaine ? »

Hughes fixa ses yeux sur le sol, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire de plus. Il aimait beaucoup Havoc mais en tant qu'ami. Cette nuit là ils étaient tous les deux pleins comme des tonneaux mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul dans son état, dans le même temps comment allait-il expliquer à Gracia qu'il l'avait trompé avec un homme de surcroît et que ce dernier était enceint.

« Ecoutes laisse-moi le temps d'assimiler, ça fait beaucoup de nouvelles d'un seul coup. Mais…euh…je…je vais pas te laisser tombé. » Dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. « Je vais tout dire à ma femme. »

A ces mots Havoc se jeta dans les bras du père de son enfant passant ses bras autour de son cou et il pleura à chaudes larmes. « Merchi » Murmura-t-il.

Hughes dû se résigner, il ne pourrait de toute façon pas cacher la vérité très longtemps parce qu'un homme enceint ça attire plutôt pas mal l'attention. Et il valait mieux que Gracia l'apprenne de lui et pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Il frotta doucement le dos du blond pour le calmer pus il le raccompagna chez lui en lui promettant de venir le chercher le lendemain matin pour l'emmener à la caserne.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Le Lieutenant Colonel resta au moins un quart d'heure devant sa porte avant d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il se comporta comme si de rien n'était jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva assis sur son canapé, Gracia assise à ses cotés. Telle la femme aimante qu'elle était elle décida de lui faire un massage. Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son mari elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire.

« Tu es drôlement tendu mon chéri, tu as un souci. »

Au pied du mur Maes attrapa les mains de sa femme et il se tourna vers elle.

« Gracie mon amour en sucre il faut que je te dise qu'elle chose d'important, de très important. »

A suivre !

**Alors, alors ? Encore, encore ? Ou pas du tout, pas du tout ? Pour ça rien de plus simple : REVIEWS** !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! Non non me tapez pas j'ai de bonnes explications pour ce presque long retard : déjà les vacances, ensuite je suis passée en médecine donc j'ai plus beaucoup de temps et . . . Quoi ? Changer de filière ? Ca va pas la tête ! Loulouuuuuu on m'embête snif snif. Et dernière explication mon écriture était bien rouillée j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a faire ce chapitre avec ma Loulou donc savourez le !**

**Chapitre 4: J'y viens !( Staying Alive, Staying Alive, OH oH Oh !)**

« Gracia, mon amour en sucre, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important. »

« Bien sur mon chéri, je t'écoute. »

Répondit-elle avec un sourire engageant.

'Allez mon vieux, c'est maintenant ou maintenant !'

Pensa Maes en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Tu sais que Roy et Riza sont ensemble pas vrai ? Même s'ils pensent que personne ne le sait. »

Gracia hocha la tête, toujours souriante.

« Et bah, en fait, il y a environ trois mois, il y a eu une petit beuverie à la caserne et personnellement je pense que c'est là que Roy à déclaré sa flamme et … »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est très important dans tout ça ? »

Interrompit l'épouse du Lieutenant-colonel.

« J'y viens ! »

Cria presque Hughes faisant remonter son index juste sous le nez de sa femme. Gracia eut un mouvement de recule face au doigt de son mari puis elle lui demanda de demander.

« Oui…et donc Roy était vraiment bourré mais c'était pas lui la pire, c'était Havoc ! »

Annonça le brun triomphant, sa femme le regarda l'air septique.

« Mon chéri tu es sur que tu vas bien ? En quoi Havoc est-il très important car là où tu voulais en venir c'était bien lui ? »

« J'y viens ! »

Dit une nouvelle fois le militaire avec le même mouvement du doigt.

« Donc Havoc était vraiment fait comme un cochon, à tel point qu'il a dansé sur le bureau de Roy tout en se déshabillant. »

« Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »

« J'y viens ! »

Dit encore Maes avec la même détermination.

« Moi aussi j'étais bien bourré en fait…et je suis tombé sur Havoc qui était tout nu. Tu imagines ma réaction. »

« Effectivement tu as dû être choqué. »

Répondit Gracia pleine de compassion.

« En fait…j'étais…plutôt…excité »

Avoua doucement le brun.

« De quoi ?! »

S'étonna sa femme, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Mais c'était juste à cause de l'ambiance, l'alcool, la musique et tout. Non bien sur il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, tu es ma femme et la mère de mon adorable fille et surtout je t'aime. »

La rassura Hughes qui pendant un instant cru fait une crise cardiaque par la peur de perdre son épouse. Cette dernière soupira de soulagement et embrassa tendrement son mari. Bien que la partie inférieure de son corps lui disait de continuer, la tête de Maes lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas abordé LE problème. A contre coeur il repoussa donc Gracia pour l'asseoir dans la canapé, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« La chose très important c'était pas ça. »

Dit-il l'air penaud.

« Maes je commence à avoir peur. »

Hughes attrapa les mains de sa femme et les serra dans les siennes. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Comme je t'ai dis j'avais beaucoup bu et il y avait l'ambiance et cette excitation. J'aurais sauté sur chèvre. »

« Et où est le rapport avec Havoc ? »

Demanda Gracia qui commençait à perdre patience.

« J'y viens ! Alors je t'ai dis qui lui il était tout nu et moi j'étais excité don… »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ! »

Dit Gracia en se relevant. Maes la rattrapa et voulu la regarder dans les yeux mais elle fuyait son regard.

« Gracia, mon amour, écoutes-moi s'il te plait. »

« Je ne veux pas écouter, j'ai compris. »

« Ecoutes mes excuses alors…je t'en pris. »

Gracia hésita puis finalement elle s'écarta de Hughes et croisa les bras attendant les fameuses excuses.

« Je sais que j'ai vraiment déconné et crois-moi je le regrette sincèrement. Si je pouvais je retournerais en arrière et jamais je ne cou…je ne ferais ça. Mais le fait est que c'est arrivé. Je ne pas te perdre, je ne veux pas perdre Elysia. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, du moins pas tout de suite mais…mais dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore. »

Le militaire s'étonna lui-même de ses mots et il ignorait s'il ne pourrait annoncer la suite. Son épouse fut touchée par ses paroles, elle s'approcha de lui, le regarda dans les yeux et lui murmura.

« Je t'aime. »

Maes sourit à son tour et il enchaîna.

« J'ai encore une chose à te dire et elle ne vas pas te plaire mais il faut que je le fasse. Alors, Jean est enceint de moi. Je sais ça parait impossible mais avec l'alchimie…j'ai été moi-même très surpris au début et …et voilà. »

Gracia cru défaillir, elle s'était attendue au pire mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le pire ressemblerait à ça. Voyant le visage décomposé de son mari, elle su que cette nouvelle l'affectait autant qu'elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Si je t'en ai parlé c'est parce que je vais assumer, c'est ma connerie et il a besoin de mon aide. »

« Très bien…je te l'ai dis, je t'aime, alors je ne vais pas t'en empêcher mais je ne veux ni le voir, ni en entendre parler. Jamais. Et ce soir tu dors où tu veux mais pas dans notre chambre. »

Sur ce Gracia monta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre et laissa Hughes seul au milieu du salon. Ce dernier même si blessé par la réponse de sa femme se réjouissait à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas à se comporter en lâche. Il devait bien s'avouer que l'idée d'être à nouveau père lui plaisait beaucoup. Il prit une couverture dans un placard et alla s'installer dans le canapé.

**XxXxXxX**

N'ayant quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, Hughes partit tôt de chez lui, alla chercher des croissants et se rendit chez Havoc. Il sonna une fois, puis deux et ce n'est qu'a la troisième fois que la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond à moitié nu. Le temps de réaliser qu'il avait le père de son enfant devant lui, le brun, lui, était rentré dans l'appartement et s'était directement dirigé vers la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner.

« Tu devrais aller t'habiller. Ce n'est pas que la vue me déplaise mais il ne faudrait pas que tu choppes la crève. » Havoc qui était toujours devant sa porte d'entrée rougit et se précipita dans sa chambre. Au bout de 5 min, Maes l'appela.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! » Ce n'est qu'en apercevant l'horloge de la cuisine que le blond tilta enfin.

« Mais dis moi, tu es super en avance. Il s'est passé quelque cho..moupf »

« Tiens manges ça, ça te fera du bien, répondit le brun en lui fourrant un croissant dans la bouche, un peu de café ? »

« NON ! Enfin non pas de café. »

« Il faut bien en boire pour tenir la journée, allez tiens ! » Lui répliqua t-il en lui mettant une tasse de café sous le nez. L'odeur étant trop forte, Jean se dirigea vers l'évier pour y vomir le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre.

« Tu sais très bien que je supporte pas l'odeur à cause de ses fichues nausées » Hoqueta t-il les yeux se remplissant de larmes. En guise de réponse le brun sourit et lui tendit une petite trousse à fleurs.

«Regarde ce que papa Maes a apporté pour la future maman ! J'ai retrouvé pas mal de médicaments dans ma salle de bain .»

« Snif, et Garcia ? Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Mince on va être en retard ! Termine vite on y va. Pour une fois que tu peux arriver à l'heure. »

Cette habile phrase pour changer de sujet provoqua un léger pincement au cœur de la futur maman mais il s'exécuta.

**XxXxXxXxX**

« Youhou Roy ! Regarde ma petite chérie elle a encore grandit aujourd'hui ! Dis dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Havoc par hasard ? » Dit-il en brandissant une nouvelle photo de Elysia sous le nez du colonel comme a son habitude.

« C'est épuisant de te voir dès le matin Hughes, ronchonna le brun, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à Jean ? »

« Soit pas de si mauvaise foi ! En plus il est déjà midi et je parie que tu n'as pas encore fini de signer tous ces papiers. J'ai un boulot qui requiert sa présence, j'ai un papier l'expliquant si tu préfères en juger par toi même. »

« Il est parti à l'infirmerie, abrégea Riza, il est encore un peu malade. »

« Merciiiiiiiii !!! Roy je reviendrais te montrer d'autres photos ! » Cria-t-il en évitant un livre lancé par Mustang.

Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de l'infirmerie, il s'apprêtait à frapper quand il entendit à travers la porte.

« Alors ces médicaments ? Efficaces non ? »

« Je ne les ai pas encore. J'ai d'ailleurs d'autres médicaments à vous montrer » dit la voix qui semblait être celle de Havoc.

« Mhm jolie trousse ! Alors ce médicaments vous pouvez le prendre deux fois par jours, ceux la ça sera pour plus tard et celui-ci n'est pas utile. Qui vous a donné tout ça ?»

«Le père »

« Mais c'est qu'il est attentif ! Alors je suppose qu'il sait tout et vu cette trousse à fleurs, les anti-dépresseurs ont du bien marcher. Ce que je peux être fort moi ! »

« Il n'en a pas eu besoin, enfin je crois » répondit le blond

« Ah bon ? C'est curieux. Qu'a-t-il décidé de faire ?» (Quel curieux ce médecin)

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Il a déjà une femme et une fille, il ne va pas aller briser sa famille pour une pauvre andouille comme moi. Il n'a même pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé si il en avait parlé à sa femme, ça veut tout dire. Il est juste gentil avec moi pour faire passer le coup. » Des larmes lui montant aux yeux, le blond ne put les empêcher de couler.

« Et ça recommence ! C'est pas le bureau des pleurs ici ! »

« Mais vous êtes méchant ! C'est vous qui avez posé la question ! »

Ne perdant pas une miette de leur conversation, Hughes rentra discrètement dans l'infirmerie et lorsqu'il aperçut le visage en larmes de Jean, son cœur le pinça.

« J'arrive au mauvais moment ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Oui, quand on est poli on frappe avant d'entrer ! » Répliqua sèchement Umeda

« C'est pas grave on avait fini. »

Tenta d'adoucir Havoc. Il se leva et remercia son docteur qui lui précisa qu'il l'attendait le lendemain à la même heure. Hughes fit mine de le suivre mais il ferma la porte du cabinet une fois le blond sortit et se tourna vers l'autre homme.

« Un problème papa ? » Lança ironiquement ce dernier.

« Comment vous savez que c'est moi ? »

« Il m'arrive de réfléchir. »

« C'est rassurant de savoir qu'on vous a donné votre diplôme de médecine. »

« Ils me l'auraient pas donné si j'avais remplacé les organes de mes patients avec un peu d'alchimie pendant l'examen…enfin c'est une autre boulette HISTOIRE ! C'est une autre histoire. Donc vous voulez quelque chose ? » Redemanda Umeda en essuyant des gouttes de sueur sur son front.

« Et bien j'aimerais qu'on parle de Jean, de ce que je pourrais faire pour l'aider, pour lui soulager la vie. »

« C'est à lui qu'il faut demander, mais vous savez, ça sera pas évident de gérer une famille et un homme enceint. »

« Ca veut pas dire que c'est impossible. »

« Non c'est sur. En tout cas l'important c'est de communiquer, il faut éviter de l'inquiéter, de le stresser. Havoc doit être le plus zen possible parce que la tension c'est dangereux pour l'enfant. »

Maes hocha vigoureusement la tête et quitta la pièce après avoir remercier le châtain.

**xXxXxXx**

**Alors ? Déçu ou happy ? Vite aux reviews ! A quand la suite ? J'en sais rien lol on verra le nombre de commentaire ! Nous méchantes ? Oui et alors ? Mais c'est pour ça qu'on nous aime ! **


End file.
